


Daddy's Girl

by M1chae1a, ThatFuckerTucker



Series: Ben Mendelsohn x Reader [1]
Category: Ben Mendelsohn - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RPF, Smut on the go, real person fiction - Freeform, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1chae1a/pseuds/M1chae1a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFuckerTucker/pseuds/ThatFuckerTucker
Summary: It all started because of this post:"Ben Mendelsohn looks like the kind of person who would be polite as fuck with your parents and then touch you inappropriately under the table as he reaches for the salt in front of your parents."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a post that went out of control, it was finished with the help of @ben-mendelsohn-trash.

After dating for a while, you decided it was time to bring Ben home to meet your parents. You were a bit nervous, after all, he wasn't _just_ an actor, which was the least of your concerns...he was also much older than you. You knew your parents wouldn't be thrilled, they still held hope that you would settle for someone your own age but no, you had to go after the big fish.

Introductions were polite and after you sat down to eat with Ben and your parents, they slowly started warming up to him, realizing that he was not a bad guy and he had your best interests at heart and more importantly, he treated you like a queen.

That is, until he got much too comfortable and started touching your thigh, caressing it slowly. You leaned forwards, listening to him telling your parents anecdotes from when he was filming Slow West. He applies a bit of pressure as he squeezes his hand right between your thighs and you open them, a sigh escaping you.

"You okay, love?" he asks you with that shit-eating grin you love to hate.

You lean back and nod. "Everything's alright."

His hand keeps wondering between the inside of your thigh and his fingers are so big...you know he would touch you right  _there_...and so he does.

You try not to moan and your hand hits the table and he just turns your way. His face is blank but his eyes, you look into his eyes and just know he would take you right in front of your parents. Make you  _scream_  in front of them.

When your hand hits the table, he started becoming more insistent with his hand. One of his fingers dipped inside you and he looked at you with mock-concern when your breath hitched.

“You sure you're alright, doll?”

As you nod to not draw any attention to you, he nods and keeps talking to your parents as you watch his tongue dart to moisten his lips as he talks, knowing he’s as turned on as you.

You both decided to spend the night at your parents house. Driving to a hotel at night doesn't suit your fancy. Your Mum and Dad went to bed hours ago and whilst you still feel turned on from what happened earlier it’s not like you could have sex whilst you are at your parents house, right? You stand up to tell Ben that you’re going to head up to bed when he  _firmly_  grabs a hold of your wrist. 

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

You whisper that you want to go to bed but he wont let go of your wrist. He just sits there at the table looking up at you.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

He pulls you forward so you are standing between his parted thighs. He takes his other hand and very slowly traces his way from your knee up pass the edge of your dress. Eventually his hand makes it’s way to your panties. He can feel just how much you want him.

“You’re staying right here with me.”

Then you gulp because what else can you do? You know that your excuse isn’t good enough and you also know that you can’t say no to him when he’s looking at you with those intense blue eyes.

So logically you stay put, arching an eyebrow at him and ask him what he wants.

“You know what I want.” He says suggestively while taking your hand and placing it on his belt buckle, leaving the decision to you.

But it’s a lie.

He knows this and you know this. He’s merely making you think you’re in control when in reality, he’s holding all the cards.

You run your thumb back and forth over his belt buckle. You shouldn’t be doing this. If you were smart you would tell him no, that now is not the right time and go to bed. If you were smart you would have bought home a nice, respectable young man but you’re not smart. No, you had to fall for an older man and you had to bring him home to meet your parents. You look up from his belt buckle, he’s still staring at you, waiting to see what you do next. 

You look down, start to kneel, and as soon as your knees hit the floor, he sits forward and with one hand he takes a hold of your chin.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” You go to reply but his thumb covers your lips. You look at him in shock. You thought he had wanted this. He smirks at you and brings his face down to your ear. You can feel his breath on your neck and shiver.

“No. Here’s whats going to happen. You’re going to stand up, turn around and  you know the table we ate at earlier with your parents? You’re going to bend over that table and I’m going to fuck you. Hard. Don’t scream ,though, we don’t want to wake up Mummy and Daddy now, do we?”

As he says that you glare at him because damn it, he knows that you can’t keep quiet when he has his brute hands all over you. Regardless, you smirk and do as you we’re told. Mama raised no fool; doing as you were told would be really advantageous for you.

You walk towards the table, childhood memories pass through your mind. How you’ve eaten in this table, read precisely on this table, where your dad would sit in the morning to read his newspaper with a black cup of coffee and you’re about to get fucked mercilessly by Ben. The Ben your parents thought was respectful but no, you knew he was anything but.

You bend over, your dress hiking up a little and you look behind to see him tracing his lips and adjusting his hard-on. He’ll make you wait, which in turn, makes you wet with anticipation.

“I love it when your ass is up in the air like that. Gets me so hot.” His raspy, seductive voice sends shivers down your spine. He notices this and chuckles. “Oh, doll, I am so going to enjoy fucking you tonight. Right under your parents’ noses.”

He slowly walks towards you when he suddenly stops. He looks at you watching him and shakes his head. 

“Turn your head back.” You groan and unwillingly move your head so you're facing ahead. You look at the wall in front of you and notice all the pictures of you and your family. Your face turns red as you close your eyes, you lower your head and press your forehead against the cold wood of the table. You still can’t believe that you're about to do this. You jump and gasp when you suddenly feel his hand on your back.

“Shhh. Be quiet or else I will have to gag you.” You curse yourself. He’s barely touched you and already it’s too much. He slowly moves his hand down your back and over your bum. His hand pauses for a moment before he moves it down even lower and moves it under your dress. He hikes your dress up over your bum so it lays in the middle of your back. 

“Beautiful.” He whispers. You can barely hear him above your heavy breathing. With both hands he grabs a hold of your panties and moves them down your legs until eventually he lets go and they drop to the floor. He orders you to kick your panties to one side, which you do, and you can’t help but look back and watch him as he bends down to pick up your discarded underwear. You continue to watch him as he strokes the material of your panties between his fingers. He knows just how wet you are. 

He suddenly looks back at you.

“I thought I told you to turn your head back, young lady.”

You blush but turn your head back. Only he can get away with calling you ‘young lady’, you hate it when anyone else calls you that. But when he does, you know he means it in a playful way, after all, the way he says it leaves you feeling butterflies in your stomach.

He traces the back of your thighs with the pads of his fingers;it’s a feather-light touch, barely there, but your senses are so heightened by now that it feels as if he’s touching you firmly.

A sigh escapes you as you bite your lip and he smirks. “Open wide.”

You’ve heard that phrase plenty of times at the dentist but this time it means that he wants you to widen your stance and you do just that. He looks down between your legs, you’re so exposed to him now and feel like a science experiment laid bare to his scrutiny. He says nothing.

And really, he doesn’t need to. Two of his fingers are suddenly touching you where you need it the most and you bite your lip harder, remembering he told you to keep quiet.

“Good girl.”

He gathers your wetness on his fingers and leans over you as he circles your clit. “Such a naughty girl. And all for me. Tell me, would you be doing this if any young boy had asked?”

It’s a rhetoric question, of course. You wouldn’t have. You normally were the voice of reason but with Ben, reason seemed to jump out of the window.

You bite your lip even harder, his two fingers are still there circling your clit but his fingers are moving so slow. It’s not enough. You try to move your hips when he suddenly pulls his fingers away, you cry out and then immediately cover your mouth with your hand. You hear him walking away and you want more than anything to watch where he was going. You wanted to say sorry for making noise but you didn’t want to get in even more trouble for speaking.

“What did I tell you about making noise?” You could see him now. He had walked around the table so he was now facing you. You continue to look up at him as he rests both of his hands flat on the table, he leans forward slightly.

“What would Mummy and Daddy think of their precious little girl if they knew just how disobedient you really are?” You lower your head in what almost feels like shame. You hated just how weak you are for Ben, yet at the same time you loved it. You can feel one of his hands in your hair lightly stroking it, he then grips it and moves your face back up so you are looking at him again.

“One more chance, baby girl. One more chance to prove to me that you can behave.”

He was being a bit rough with you right now and it made you gulp. He wasn’t always rough, at times, he was quite lovely but something about the environment and the naughty behavior of it all made him act that way. You don’t care, in fact, you prefer him when he’s being rough.

One chance, that’s all you had. Plus, you knew he meant it. When you didn’t follow his commands or did as he wanted, he would leave you all wet and wanting, a smirk evidently in place that let you know how much he enjoyed leaving you like that.

You nod, eager for more and now your head bows as he loosens his grip on your hair. Your forehead touches the cool surface of the table and you breathe in sharply. In turn, Ben runs his hand through your hair, almost combing it as he rubs himself through his pants. You cannot see that, but his deep breathing alerts you of that fact.

“Don't move. One more noise and you know what’ll happen.”

You nod once. What’ll happen is that he’ll leave you like that and let you stew on your arousal for a couple of days until he thinks you’ve learned your lesson.

He moves behind and grasps your hips, then kisses your lower back. His sinful lips trailing upwards, kissing your back -the only thing between your skin and his lips is the dress.

Once he reaches the back of your neck, he bites where your neck meets your shoulder. By now, he’s got his junk pressed against your bum, rutting against you slowly as he lavishes your neck.

“Mmm, I’m glad to see that you’re using the perfume I bought you.” Ben inhales deeply and nuzzles his nose against your neck. Even though he’s being a bit rough, this is his way to let you know that he stills cherishes you.

At this point you wish he would take pity on you and just gag you. You can still feel him breathing against your neck, he’s still grinding ever so slowly against your backside and you bite your lip so hard that you’re surprised by the fact that it is not bleeding yet. He kisses the back of your neck before he wraps his arms around you and pulls you up from the table and against his body. Your dress slowly slides back down your body from where he hiked it up earlier.

“Arms up.” He orders. Your arms tremble as you obey. He bends slightly so he can grab on the the edge of your dress, very slowly he raises it up over your body. You’re left standing in your bra, lowering your arms you shiver slightly from the cold air. Ben unfastens your bra from the back, he hooks his thumbs underneath the straps on your shoulder and brushes your skin as he lowers them. He throws the bra on the floor somewhere behind him.

“You’re so beautiful.” You noticed that he has placed his head on your shoulder. He moves his hands back around the front of your body, and takes a hold of your breasts in his hands and starts playing with your nipples.Your eyes close in bliss as your head falls back against his shoulder and you fight with all your strength not to moan. Ben notices and chuckles.

“Mmm, I wonder if your parents would mind if I ate you out on the table we ate food at earlier.” Your eyes snap open. “I suppose it doesn’t really matter because that’s exactly what I am going to do.”

He grasps your hips and turns you around, then presses you against the table. You have no choice but to sit on it and he widens your legs, standing between them as he looks down at you. His pouty lower lip begs for your attention but you don’t act on your carnal impulses, which want you to bite his lip and suck on it.

The first kiss he delivers is soft, quite lovely, and when he pulls back, you follow his lips, which makes Ben chuckle and his eyes wrinkle at the corners.

“Quite needy, are you?”

You wanted to tell him to get on with it. Didn’t he promise you he would eat you out?

He wraps a hand around your throat, squeezing softly and pushes you back. Getting the message, you start laying down as his hand traces your collarbone, the valley between your breast, down your stomach and then it disappears.

“I love to see your body on display.” He murmurs, as he sits on a chair in front of your open legs.

He begins to kiss the inside of your thighs and licks the back of your knee. for an unknown reason, that spot is quite sensitive for you. You can feel his breath ghosting over you now, closer but not quite there. Your thighs tremble slightly when he blows on your pussy and he leans up and bites your hipbone, leaving the mark of his teeth there.

When he bites your hipbone you can’t help but bite down on your hand. He licks over the mark he just made there and takes a moment to stare at it before lowering his head back down. He swipes his tongue up over the folds of your pussy before he gently parts them aside. He firmly starts to circle your clit with his tongue. Your breath hitches, you can see him looking up at you from between your parted thighs but he doesn’t stop, he doesn’t slow down. No he works his tongue even faster. 

He wants you to make a noise, he wants you to fail and disobey.

He wants to punish you.

You slam your eyes shut. You can hear nothing but your heavy breathing and the wet sounds that he is making between your thighs. You will not fail. No, not this time. You reach down with your hand and grip his hair tight and  _pull_. He stops, but his mouth does not leave your clit. You open your eyes again and straight away they are locked on his. He stares at you as he reaches up to untangle your hand from his hair. His mouth then leaves you as he slowly raises his head to meet your hand. He takes your index finger into his mouth and sucks on it hard.

You make a small, wanton noise. He drives you mad but you like him anyway. He swirls his wicked tongue around your finger and licks a path from it, down your palm and stops at your wrist, leaving a soft kiss there.

“Beg for me.”

“What?”, you say. You’re still on cloud nine, not entirely focused on the moment.

  
“Tell me what you want. Beg for me, babe.”

You whimper, how can you say into words how much you want him to touch you, kiss you and fuck you without appearing too greedy?

He starts kissing your hand and bites at the skin softly.

“I’m fucking waiting.”

He let’s go of your hand and gets up out of his chair. He stands in between your parted thighs. He leans forward to place each of his hands on either side of your body. You look up at him. He’s quite the imposing figure.

“Don’t make me repeat myself again.” His tone, his face, is deadly serious and a part of you doesn’t want to answer him. A part of you wants to know just what he would do if you kept him waiting any longer but a bigger part of you wants him, so for now, you indulge him.

“Fuck me…please.” He raises his eyebrows at you and tilts his head to one side.

“You know that you can do better than that.” You bite your lip and his eyes follow the action. You swallow, take a deep breath, raise your head and try again.

“Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me so hard that you…that you have to cover my mouth with your hand to muffle my screams. Fuck me so hard that when morning comes I won’t even be able to walk properly in front of my own fucking parents.” Your head drops back onto the table with a thud. His eyes are searching your face. He’s checking to make sure that you meant every word you said.

“Very well then.” He stands back up to his full height and starts to remove his suit jacket. You can’t help but watch his fingers as they slowly undo the button on his jacket. He takes it off and gently folds it over the chair he ate you out in earlier. He’s looking right at you as he unfastens the buttons on each of his shirt cuffs, he then rolls up the sleeves to expose his forearms. 

You bite your lip and watch as he makes his way back over to your parted thighs.

He undid a second button of his shirt, leaving you a clear view of his neck and chest but it isn’t enough. You don’t tell him that, though. He’s the boss now, the one in charge.

He takes off his belt with agonizing slowness and put it aside, the belt buckle making a bit of noise as he set it down and you look up to the stairs, just in case your parents heard that tiny noise. As you distract yourself with looking for them, Ben slides his calloused hands over your parted thighs as he leans over you to pay your breasts the proper attention they deserve.

He licks your nipple, raising it to a point and sucks it while his other hand kneads your other breast. You’re in heaven and you realize that its becoming harder to suppress your moans so you do the only sensible thing. You cover your own mouth.

Ben notices this but leaves you be, after all, he has something else in mind. You soon find out what it is when his hand delves between your folds and he starts fingering you with his index finger. You love his fingers, it’s like they were made for the job. A keening sound escapes your throat and he removes your hand and covers your mouth with his own.

“You know what I find amusing?” He asks you and curves his finger inside you, making you arch your back a little.

“As I was saying, I find amusing that just over four nights ago you called me “daddy”…amusing, isn’t it?”

He’s toying with you but you just called him that in a moment of wild abandon. “What would your father say? His naughty little girl likes being fucked hard and call her lover ‘daddy’…very kinky, missy.”

You moan into his hand as he continues to finger fuck you and yet you can help but think just what your father would think of you. You look back up at Ben, he’s smirking at you when suddenly he adds another finger into your pussy.

“What would your Mother think of you?” He let’s out a chuckle.

“You know when you were out in the kitchen earlier helping your dear father with the dishes. Your mother spoke nothing but great things about you. About how you were always such a good girl.” He adds another finger and picks up the pace. You cry out against his hand.

“But I know you better than that. You put on this shy good girl image but really you are nothing more than a filthy, little girl who doesn’t know whats good for her.” He leans towards you, his gaze intense, his thumb circles your clit and you snap your eyes close. You have cried out into his hand so much that it’s now soaking wet with your spit. Ben notices, orders you to be quiet and removes his hand that was over your mouth. He doesn’t let up with the hand so you bite your lip with all your might. He stares at his hand and then back at you.

“See? See how filthy you are?” You watch as he brings his hand to his mouth and licks your spit right off it. You can’t believe your eyes. He withdraws his fingers from your pussy and leans forward to grab a hold of your head. One hand in your hair and the other is gripping you lightly around the throat. You shudder, his face is right above yours and you notice just how hard he is against your pussy. He starts stroking your hair. 

“Say it.” He commands. You look at him in confusion. 

“Say…say what?” You can barely get your words out. His hands move so that they are gripping each side of your face. 

“Say that I’m your Daddy. Tell me just who you belong to.”

“You’re my daddy.” You whisper and you feel so dirty, so filthy…Ben was right. You were just a filthy, little girl. He was responsible for it. You’ve always been rather conservative, never going too wild but Ben liked to test your limits.

“And…?” He prodded, kissing the tip of your nose as he rocked his cock against your pussy.

“And I want you inside of me…p-please, daddy. I-I…I belong to you…do with me as you please.”

“My good girl…it’s evident that you’ve only talked to daddy like that.” He kisses the side of your neck and then pulls back.

His steely, blue eyes focus on you as he pushes down his pants, making them pool at his feet. He doesn’t remove the shirt. You recently discovered that he liked to fuck you while he had some clothing on, which you found very hot.

He cups himself through his underwear and you can see perfectly the outline of his cock against his polka dot boxers.

“Look what you do to me.” He says softly as he pulls his boxers down as well. Gathering some of your wetness, he spreads it over his cock, using it as lubricant. “Still need me to gag you, baby doll?” He asks you, the sarcastic tone in his voice clear as day.

You blush. He’s obviously being sarcastic but still you raise your head and shake it to say no.

“How brave of you. Remember Mum and Dad are just up stairs.” He leans over you, props himself up with one hand and with he other he guides the head of his cock pass the folds of your pussy. He stops when the tip of his cock is inside of you. You try to hold back a moan but fail. Ben raises an eyebrow.

“You sure you don’t need a gag?” You glare up at him but this doesn’t phase him, instead, he laughs at you. He slowly pushes his cock in the rest of the way, you slap your hand against your mouth and arch your back. He feels so fucking good. He slides back out and slides back in slowly. He continues to do this and this agonizing pace he’s going at is complete torture. You wrap your legs around him and move your hips. You try and do anything that would just make him pick up the pace.

“Ben.” You groan. He looks down at you and smirks but says nothing and continues his slow torturous pace. He's sweating and so are you, but you can tell he’s holding back. That he’s doing this to ruin your life. To make you beg. You lick your lips and try a different tactic.

“Daddy…Daddy please.” He grips your hips tight. His gaze intense. There’s no smirking, no laughing, he’s all serious now.

“Please what?” He stops his ever so slow thrusting. You cry out not caring about the noise, lean up as far as you could and reach out to grab him. He must have been expecting your reaction. With lightning speed his hands grab your wrists and with such strength that you had no hope against he pushes you back onto the table. Your wrists are still trapped in his hands, he’s got them pinned just above your head. His face is just above yours. 

“Once again, must I remind you that I hate repeating myself?” 

“No, daddy.” You reply and immediately hear a noise upstairs. Your eyes widen and Ben smirks evilly down at you. You knew he was some kind of daredevil but never like this. He smiles at you, showing you his teeth. That’s how you know you’re in deep shit.

“Time to not make a noise, sweetheart.” He now picks up his pace. His hips thrusting sensually against yours as he holds your wrists above your head, his free hand wrapped around your neck, squeezing softly.

Your head is thrown back, not a noise escapes you except from some breathy gasps. Your nipples rub against his crisp, dress shirt. It was a pleasant feeling. Him on top of you, practically holding you hostage to his sexual desires, his blue eyes making eye contact with yours, some grunts escaping his thin lips, and his cock ramming inside you, filling up your pussy in such a way that if you thought about it longer than five seconds it might make you cum.

You’re having sex with Ben Mendelsohn. In your home. It was a heady feeling.

“Mmm, yes, daddy.” You moan low enough for him to hear. It’s about time that you admitted to yourself that you love calling him “daddy” because as he had said before, he was the “big daddy”.

You’re getting close, it’s getting harder and harder to keep quiet. Ben still has your hands trapped in one of his above your head. You snap your eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. You look up and see Ben staring down at you. He gives your throat one last squeeze before moving it down your body. He firmly grasps one of your legs just above the knee and then moves it from around his waist. He puts it up over his shoulder, his hand lightly slaps your thigh and then grips it hard. You bite your lip to muffle your cries. 

“Daddy…daddy please, I’m so close.” You want nothing more than to come but Ben has other ideas.

“You don’t come until I say so, young lady.”  You bang your head back onto the table in frustration. He thrusts his cock into you even faster and the noise level is getting louder with each smack of his hips. Ben lowers his head and kisses you hard. He bites your bottom and then soothes it with his tongue. His head moves so his cheek is resting against yours and you can hear him quietly grunting into your neck.

“You see what you do to me?” He lets go of your wrists and cups your face. Your hands quickly lower, one lands on one of his powerful shoulders and the other ends up tangled in his hair. 

“I…I can’t even meet your parents without wanting to fuck you and when I saw how…how lovely you looked this evening I wanted to do nothing more than to ruin you.”

You whimper when you hear those words. They sound so erotic, so forbidden coming from his lips. The fact that he was thinking of fucking you while you both calmly talked to your parents and he cracked a few jokes here and there made you squeeze your pussy around him -not because you were about to cum, but because you wanted to try to hold your orgasm as long as you could.

Until Ben gave you permission to cum.

He had you whipped, you realized. You were at his command and you loved it, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

You pull his head down to whisper, “You already are. You’ve ruined me for any other man…I can’t picture myself with anyone else now.”

He pulls his head back, eyes full of emotion for one moment until he crushes your lips with his. He’s as skilled in kissing and fucking as he’s in acting.

“It doesn’t feel like this with those other boys you’ve been with, doesn’t it?” He whispers, trying to keep the noise to a minimum as he straightens up and hooks your other leg over his shoulder.

Now he’s smirking at you as he plants his enormous hands on the table and starts fucking you in earnest.

“Tell me how much you like my cock inside you, baby. Tell me.”

You can tell he’s close but he’s holding out for you to tell him how good he’s doing and what do you want. After all, Ben is just a man and very susceptible to flattery, as any other mortal, he just so happens to be much better than the others.

You can hear the table squeaking below you from how hard he is fucking you. A part of you should be worried about the noise but right now all your focus is on Ben.

“Daddy…I love it when your cock is inside me. Daddy please don’t ever stop fucking me.” He growls down at you. His white shirt is now stuck to him from all the sweat.

“Trust me, baby girl, that I’m going to fuck you so hard that in the morning you’re going to wake up and wish I were still inside you. Fucking you. You will want me to fuck you so much that you will beg for it. Scream for it.” Moans fly out of your mouth at his words. You are so close now but you can’t do anything without Ben’s permission.

“I…can’t.Daddy…Daddy please let me cum.”

Ben looks down at you one final time. He hears another noise but he’s not sure what it is. Might be the table, your breathing, his own breathing or the blood rushing on his head but he doesn’t mind, he merely bites his lip, breathing heavily.

“Hold on a bit longer, sweetheart. Daddy’s nearly there.” He moves up a bit so he can circle your clit easily. You love how he knows just what you need and how to touch you just right, but this is torture. You can feel your orgasm close and your toes start curling. 

Knowing that he can’t make you hold on much longer he chuckles. “Cum for daddy, baby girl.” 

You can feel his cock thrusting in and out of you faster, his rhythm almost erratic. He’s close but he wants you to cum first. He wants to feel your walls fluttering around him as he comes.

He’s finally given you permission, with that you put both hands on his shoulders and pull him down. One of your legs slip off his shoulders and drops onto the table with a thud. You bury your face into his neck and bite on it.

Ben eyes snap shut when he feels just how hard you're cumming around his cock. He keeps fucking you as your body shudders beneath him, then with one final thrust, he pulls his cock out of you and cums all over your stomach. Some of his cum also lands on the table. You slowly open your eyes and it takes you a second to realize just what Ben has done. You look up at him in shock, he’s resting on one of his forearms just above you. He’s fighting the urge to collapse on you.

“Just look at what you have gone and done.” He takes a deep shaky breath and then with one of his fingers he swipes some of the cum up off the table.   
He brings the finger to your lips.

“You better start cleaning this mess up, young lady.”

His fingers merely hovered above your bruised lips and you reach for his hand to bring it closer to your face. You begin licking each digit, tasting Ben’s salty cum. He’s breathing heavily, his pouty, lower lip practically begging you to bite it and suck on it while his eyes focus on your mouth.

You suck on his cum ridden fingers the same way you would suck on his cock and Ben knows this.

After you’ve licked him clean, he caresses the side of your face and grins down at you with that boyish charm he still has, even though he’s 47 years old. Just the thought of how much older than you he is makes you shiver…it makes you feel naughty. So, without much prompting from his part, you reach down to your stomach, sweeping more of his cum off of your fingers and make a show of licking them off. Ben shudders.

“Fuck…you sure are fucking naughty…you love daddy’s cum, don’t you? Lick it off…slowly.” He tells you as he pulls back with much effort and begins to dress himself.

As he watches you licking his cum off of your fingers, he picks up your discarded underwear and smells it. “I’m keeping these.

As you watch Ben smell your panties. you couldn’t help but feel aroused. He already has his pants back on. You look down at yourself and groan. You’re covered in sweat and Ben’s cum. You smile at the sight as you suck more of his cum into your mouth.  You look up and see that Ben is still staring at you as he threads his belt back through the loops on his pants.

You wink at him as you suck the last of his cum off your fingers. You see his eyes darken before he looks away to pick up his suit jacket. You start to move, you groan from the effort but eventually you get down from the table. At this point Ben has already picked up your dress from where it got discarded earlier. He walks over to you and gives you the dress before silently making his way to the kitchen.

You slide your dress back on. It feels weird being in it without your underwear on but Ben has decided to steal your panties. 

“Shit! Where’s my bra?” Your eyes scan the room but you can’t seem to locate it. Maybe Ben also stole that. Just what was he doing in the kitchen? You start to walk over to the kitchen when you stop and wince. You can already feel the pain from where he’s fucked you hard; you take a deep breath and continue on your way. You’re just about to get to the door when Ben comes back with a damp cloth in his hand. He takes one look at the expression on your face and grins. 

“You alright there, darling?” His deep voice makes your body tremble. 

“I’m fine. What’s with the cloth?” You point at the cloth in question.

“It’s to clean the table with.” He goes over to the table, he almost begins to wipe it when he stops and looks at you.

“Or I could leave it and then your parents will know just how filthy their little girl really is.”

You blush, hard, and shake your head. “Are you crazy? I can’t find my bra. That’s enough already.” You mutter under your breath and he chuckles as he begins to clean the table.

You catch sight of yourself on the mirror and it’s evident that you’ve been fucked within an inch of your life, which was just as well. Your thighs hurt, your pussy was sore, even your hair follicles seem to hurt!

Ben goes back to the kitchen to rinse the cloth and comes back to you. “The bra is over there…” He tells you as he bends and picks it up, dangling it from his fingers as he offers them back to you.

Without thinking, you reach for them and he pulls them back out of your reach. “Ah, ah, ah…what’s the magic word?”

“Please?”

Ben smirks and gives them to you. “Precisely. Manners, my dear.”

“Says the man who touched me under the table in front of my parents.”

“You liked it, don’t lie.”

As you both made your way up stairs, chuckling about this or that, the door to your parents’ room opens and out comes your mom. She’s still sleepy, but thanks to the minimum light in the house, she can’t see the state you both are in.

“Still not in bed, hmm?”

“We were just-” you start to say but Ben interferes.

“Cleaning the table, ma'am. I’m afraid it was a bit…dirty.”

You elbow him and he merely chuckles.

“Everything is cleaned downstairs, really.”

“Hmm, very well…” Says your mom as she walks past you both downstairs.

You turn to glare at him and he shrugs. “I didn’t lie.”

And it was true.

He didn’t.

 


End file.
